


The Sides To Us [Sanders Sides x OC]

by The_Royal_Petals



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Florida, Logan - Freeform, Logan is angsty, Patton - Freeform, Reader will be added at some point if author remembers, Sanders Sides - Freeform, School, Thomas - Freeform, Undertale References, University, Virgil is angsty, Why am I doing this?, everyone is angsty at some point, friend reunion, planes, potato, sander sides - Freeform, sanders - Freeform, the university is shit, virgil - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals
Summary: Living in a University can be stressful right? Having a bunch of teachers yelling at you and demanding you had everything done on time. Normally people can leave the campus if they have a reason and can go home after a few weeks. This was different for Lilly. Her University was a living hell. Thomas Sanders, Lilly's best friend. Had warned her about the consequences but being naive she went for the University that was named "Ebott University".From the outside it seemed like it was amazing but deep inside, it looked like paradice.But you're wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 10th November  
Location: Ebott University (A/N I had to put an undertale reference there. I am sorry xD)

The soft and fluffy winter snow fell softy as the 19 year old leans on her windowsill and stares out of the window into the street that was a winter wonderland. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled as the clouds started to part like smoke leaving a room. Cars were scarce and very few people walked the streets.

The window was the arctic and the female was the equator upon touching the window. Her warm hand left pencil sized marks as she dragged it down the window and sighs. She had just finished her first year of being in University, studying Graphics and Animation. It was a three year course and she was regretting the decision.

Before she got into University, she was talking about it with her old friend Thomas Sanders. He was mostly against the idea of her going to University because it meant she had to be away for a long time. She wouldn't really be able to visit him due to campus rules and also because her University was two states away from Florida. She hated it. She hated that she couldn't talk to him.

The campus rules were strict. No phones when you are doing your course because you'll cheat, no talking to anyone outside the campus unless you are on break. You are not allowed to leave the campus without special permission from the University Council Board. To the students, it felt like a prison being in there.

People would ask why the hell people would even think about going to Ebott University. The simple answer was. "Financial Issues and low entry levels". Only people who were desperate would end up in this University. Unfortunately for Lilly, she ended up there.

From the outside the university looks innocent and promising. The website shows pictures of happy students and people with high grades. To the unsuspecting people, the university was paradise with promises that you'll have the best life you can. But as the saying goes "If it's too good to be true, it is". Lilly was suspicious of the University but since she had to get certain qualifications, she had to come to Ebott University.

Thomas had already warned her of the University, but since she was naive, she insisted and then joined. Already she regrets it. She had wished she listened to her best friend. But she knew that her friend hated her for it.

Lilly pulls away from sitting on the window and looks down at her phone that she managed to sneak into her dorm room. Lilly was very lucky that nobody else stays in her room at the moment. In every room only 5 people are able to stay in it, but since many people around 20 are anti-social, there are more people in 2 people dorm rooms and Lilly was one of them.

Upon turning on her phone, 160+ messages started to pour in like an avalanche in the arctic. Some notifications were from games and apps that said "You haven't played (game) in a while, you have some (Insert important item in game) to collect!" and "(App) needs updated, update it now?". When she clicked on the messages, she was blown away that most of them were from her sister, two friends, her sister and Thomas.

23 messages were from her friend Wolfie

20 messages were from her other friend Moon

56 were from her sister Akheira

And 80 messages from Thomas

Most messages were "are you okay? I am worried" and some messages explaining people's situations. The ones that caught Lilly's attention were the ones from Thomas that explained that since she hasn't been in contact in ages, he felt like they weren't as close as they use to so he has started talking to his other two old friends, Tayln and Joan.

When seeing those messages, tears pricked her eyes as guilt and dread washes over her body. Her hands shook and stifled sobs echoed through the room. When she tried to send a message a notifcation popped up saying "Thomas is unable to receive your message, try again later?" which only meant that either he blocked her or the University has blocked phone signals from reaching the complex.

Lilly drops her phone in annoyance and storms to the closest object and strikes the wall with her fist. The impact causes her to yank her hand back in pain as the frustration and stress of being in University started to get to her. Her thoughts were replaced with a heavy feeling, a numb feeling causing her to drop onto the floor with tears rolling down her cheek like rain on a window.

Many thoughts rushed through her head as she glances at the phone that now had a crack going across the screen. She quickly looks away, not being able to bare the guilt of not being able too respond to her friends.

She felt like she wasn't going to be able to see them again, it's not like she's going to be able to talk to someone in the campus because all they'll say is "deal with it" or "it's your fault for coming here". The University didn't give a shit if someone was dealing with mental health issues, all they cared about was torturing they students into ruining the economy.

Lilly and many others were pissed off by this too. Tomorrow is when she and some others are going to try and get out of this place.

She had to get out.

Quick.


	2. Chapter 1 - Collecting evidence and Reporting

Author's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 11th November  
Location: Ebott University

6 students with determination wiped across their faces, sat around a table as they all start pulling out pieces of paper and pens. It was the day when they all plan on how on earth they are all going to get out of the University they are at.

Lilly, she has been chosen to be the leader of the group and be the brains of how everything is going to work out. She doesn't understand why she has been chosen because she tends to go over the top with her anger and tends to take everything too literally. Plus people tend to say that she is always too scared to do simple things such as confronting someone. But that's to be expected by people who are manipulated by a University.

The main plan was going to be that Lilly goes to the head of the University and complain how everyone is sick and tired of being treated like crap and such. Then when she is talking to them, the other 5 people are going to storm in, joining in with the ranting and start threatening that they'll expose the University to youtube and everyone out in public.

Personally to Lilly, she thought it was a stupid Idea because people keep forgetting that nobody has access to the outside world without connecting to the University wifi. Which is impossible to connect to, and if you are even able to connect to it, it wouldn't work anyway. Lilly had suggested that everyone should try and record videos of how the University is, sneak onto a computer and upload the videos to youtube on someone's channel.

Soon enough everyone eventually agreed to the idea. The main problem was now that they had to get a camera or use someone's phone without anyone noticing. Jack, one of the members, had suggested to use his phone since everyone else's phone were bad quality in his opinion. Jessica, another member, said to upload it to Lilly's channel since it already has 1k subscribers and that'll be enough to get everyone's attention.

~Present time~

Lilly glances around the halls and takes a deep breath as she pulls out Jack's phone and selects the Camera icon. How was she going to start the video? How is she going to explain everything the University has been doing? It was now or nothing. The female entered her room, locked the door and places the phone on her table, facing her.

Sitting down on a seat, she presses the record button and began to talk.

"Hello Everyone, it's me GothicPlays. I apologize for not uploading much in the past few months. It was mostly because of some issues that have just occured"

And that was then when she started explaining everything that was going on. From the lack of care from the staff and the impossible work that was assigned and the lack of breaks that was given during the year. She continued to explain how no matter how many times you'd complain you would get nowhere with the staff. The intentions of the University and the state the dorm rooms are. 

Lilly picks up the camera and starts to pan around the room showing the conditions the rooms are in. The walls were filthy and covered in marks and damp, the windows were almost black from the amount of damp there was on them. The bed was half made and the floor had little to no carpet on it. It was mostly wooden panels.

Slowly she approaches the door and slowly unlocks it. Peeking around the corner she scans the hallway to make sure nobody was around. Once it was clear she sneaks out of the room and starts to show the hallways. She comes up to Jack's dorm room and knocks quietly. The determination to get witness accounts was high. She wanted to get as many people's opinions as possible.

The door opens and Jack opened the door with a smile going from ear to ear. He drags Lilly in and shuts the door quickly so that nobody new that they were in together. Another rule in the campus was that you weren't allowed other people in your rooms. Boring right?

"Lilly, are you making that video?" he asked and Lilly nodded, showing the phone that was recording.

"Yeah I am, I just need your opinion on what the university does to us. Plus the state the inside the rooms and stuff" Jack nodded as he pulls Lilly over to a part of the room that had a crap ton of spider webs and it looks like someone overdone it with spider decorations and such.

Lilly cringed at the sight and pointed the camera towards it. "It is even worse in Jessica's room, I saw it earlier. Jessica's room may as well be a fucking zoo due to the amount of critters there are. You know the rule about not being allowed to have people over? Jessica should get in trouble for having ants over"

Lilly snorts and covered her mouth to stop her from laughing too much. Jack chuckled as he takes the camera from Lilly and points it at her.

"Alright alright, that's enough Jack. We should go to Jessica's room and then to Mike's room cus those two are the worse. I don't know about yours Lils cus I haven't seen it" he said as he picks up a chocolate bar and walks towards the door and peaks out.

The female looks around Jack's room. He had many My Chemical Romance posters dotted around the room, a few shelves with one or two books on it and pieces of paper scattered everywhere like a bomb hit the room. The girl glances at her hand and winces as she tries to move it.

A small blue and purple bruise started to form on the knuckles and fingers where she put the most force. Jack turns around and sighs as he too notices the hand. A questioning look was directed at Lilly as she shrugged and then sighed at Jack's look of disbelief.

"Just memories came to me last night"

"About?" he questioned

"You know how nobody is allowed to leave the campus or even contact family members, friends or relatives?" Lilly states a rather obvious question

Jack nodded "Yeah obviously, it's like a fucking prison. What about it?"

"Last night when I checked my phone, I got like 200 messages from four people. My close friend (I don't think he thinks of me as a close friend anymore, my sister and two other friends. My close friend had told me that he doesn't think of me as the same anymore and now we are distant. Other people were worrying about me but that's not the point" Lilly stops as Jack walks over to her with the phone still rolling.

"And?" he retorts

"Do you know how it feels when your best friend replaces you with someone else just because your parents are financially unstable, you were forced to join a University that was shit and already been warned by a friend that you shouldn't go there but you ignored them and now regret it when it's too FUCKING LATE!" Lilly says rather quickly and starts breathing quickly and tears threatening to spill.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of being at this University" she choked out as she slumps over as tears falls from her eyes down her face. Jack's expression changed to guily and sympathy as he turns off the camera and places a hand on her shoulder.

Lilly doesn't do much to react but she just continued to break down infront of jack. Jack sighs and pulls her into a side hug and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. The University had it's toll on students and after a few years, it has started to show on them.

Jack had started to deal with a crap ton of stress, Lilly has started to develop Anxiety and Jessica developed paranoia. Everyone understood the pressures the staff have started to do. Because of this everyone has started to be there for eachother, cheering eachother up and being there when they are needing to stay calm.

There was a knock at the door and jack muttered a "come in". It turns out that Lilly wasn't the only one having a mental breakdown. Jessica has too. She ran over and hugged Jack and Lilly before she too started trying to comfort Lilly.

~Le tem skip brought to you by Virgil's Christmas Sweater~

They were ready, it was finally time they were going to upload to footage to youtube and expose the University. After the incident with Lilly, everyone soon got their footage of the teachers being dickheads and students crying because of the stress.

"are you sure everything will be okay?" Lilly questioned as she presses upload. Jessica, Jack and josh had all agreed on uploading the footage to Lilly's channel. Jack smiles at Lilly and nods at her question.

"Yes, everything is going to be okay. The footage is going to be the thing that'll get us all out of here. I promise" Jessica agrees as Josh sighs with hopelessness. Lilly and Jack both glance at Josh who gave the 'what?' look and shrugs.

A few minutes later Lilly looks at the screen and sees "Your video has successfully been uploaded to youtube!" on the screen.

"It's now or nothing"


	3. Chapter 2 - Old friend?

Lilly's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 15th November  
Location: Outside Ebott University

It has been 4 days after me, Jack, Jessica and Josh have uploaded the evidence to youtube. To be honest we didn't even expect much to happen because hardly anyone is on my channel anymore but when we checked it earlier, a crap ton of support was on the video. 8K likes were on it and 2K dislikes were there aswell. The video got over 100K views and we are still blown away by it.

When we read all of the comments, most of them were disgusted by the state the University was in and was glad the video was published. Some comments were wanting to support me and Jessica and while the others were just pissed off in general. My subscriber count shot up from 1K to 50k and I am still confused by how that happened. How did so many people start subscribing? I hardly done much in that video!

When I showed Jack the video he was utterly shocked and had no explanation for it. Earlier he said he was scrolling through twitter and said that #BanEbottUniversity was number 5 on trending with 40k tweets on it. I had asked Jack to check who was tweeting about it and to our surprise 5 well known youtubers were talking about it.

One youtuber who commented on it was Jacksepticeye. His tweet read:  
 **Jacksepticeye @ jack_septic_eye [20 minutes ago]**  
 _"Oh my goodness, my heart goes out to the students who are at that university. The state these guys are in is disgusting, how could the University Officials allow this? I hope you guys are okay!"_

Jack and Jessica were freaking out at the tweet. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Hey guys, Markiplier,GameGrumps and pewdiepie said the same!" Josh stated as we saw their tweets aswell. We were all pratically over the moon at this rate. But then it hit us. How are we going to continue our courses? Will we have to go to another university? We all are shit with finance and stuff. What are we going to do? A look of worry was on my face now.

After Jack finished his mini freakout he turned to me and his smile dropped when he saw my down expression "Lilly, everything is going to be okay! Trust me. We'll get through this together. We have so many people on our sides" he says wrapping an arm around me and pokes my nose, making me smile a little.

My main concern was if my old friend Thomas had seen the video. If he did, what will he say? will he say "I told you so!" and snap? I really do not want to know what he has to say about it. What if he hates me again? What if he refuses to talk to me or even try to help? What if- LILLY SHUT UP! There is no need to worry at the moment! I sigh as I opened twitter again and looked through the tweets.

And I had to freaking jinx it. At the top was a tweet from the one and only Thomas Sanders. He had a thread going on which only means he either said more than one tweet or he replied to someone. My hand started to shake and Anxiety started to kick in. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I take a deep breath and click on the tweet to see what he said.

**Thomas Sanders @ ThomasSanders [9 minutes ag _o]_**   
_"I can't believe it.. I am disappointed in Ebott University in treated their students like this. This is heartbreaking to hear about. It's sickening to actually know that they've been keeping this from us for this long. How has nobody found out about this?"_

**Thomas Sanders @ ThomasSanders [8 minutes ago]**   
_"Oh god, I just realised that one of my old friends had went there two years ago.... I remember telling her not to go there but she insisted. I really hope she is okay, I really hope that wasn't her in the video"_

**Thomas Sanders @ ThomasSanders [7 minutes ago]**   
_"... It was her in the video. Is this why she has been silent for so long? Why has she only just became active now? This can't be happening"_

**Thomas Sanders @ ThomasSanders [5 minutes ago]**   
_"Lilly... If you are reading this or if you ever see this. I am so sorry that I forgot about you, I am so sorry that I ignored you and never realised sooner. You still mean the world to me, I really hope you are okay"_

I sigh as I looked at Jack and Jessica who gave me the 'go on, reply to him' gesture and I sigh and start typing.

**GothicPlays  @LillyGothic [Just now]**   
_"Hey Thomas, I'm alright now. I'm finally out of this hell hole. That video was recorded by me and my friend Jack Riley. Everyone just got out of Uni and we kind of have nowhere else to go due to Finantial issues and such. If you watch part 2, you'll understand why"_

I pressed sent and instantly get a reply a few seconds later  
  
 **Thomas Sanders @ ThomasSanders [Just now]**  
 _"OH MY GOD YOU ARE OKAY! You remember where I live right? You should really come over and we need to talk about this. You have no idea how much I am freaking out right now. I was so worried..."_

I sighed as I looked at jack and he smiled. A reassuring look was on Jessica and Josh who were texting away at the people who they haven't talked to for a while. The white snow stopped falling and the cold started to get to us.

"Well I should really head to Flordia now... Cus that's where I use to live" I state as Jack and Jessica's face dropped into sadness. I hug them both.

"Don't worry, I'll stay in contact. Besides, I'll try and get you guys to visit" I finish before walking off to the bank to check the money I have left.

(A/N I know this part has moved really quickly but It is kinda nessicary for the next part :D)

~Tem skip brought to you by Sir Sing-a-lot~

I eventually managed to move over the $20k from my cousin's account to my account. My cousin had told me if I ever need to fly anywhere, I can borrow some money and pay it back at a later date. With a sigh of releif I check my phone and look around. 4:30 pm. I should really check what time the flight is if I want to get to Florida soon.


	4. Chapter 3 - Reunion and meeting sides

Author's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 16th November  
Location: Tennessee Airport (I am not american or know much about america so please do not attack meh XD)

After a few hours of being in a taxi, Lilly finally arrived at Tennessee Airport. Quickly getting out of the car, she pulls out her backpack out of the trunk and races into the airport. The atmosphere was claustrophobic, many people pushed each other out of the way and many other were shouting and screaming at each other to get a move on. It was a chaos.

The girl didn't really have much outside information or was aware of the events that occurred outside the University so she has been basically been living under a rock. Her dark purple and black hair swayed rapidly left and right as she pushes past some people that was blocking the entrance to the airport. There were many protesters and most of them had signs about Ebott University.

'Jeeze, news sure does spread fast' Lilly thought to herself as she pulls up her hood and makes her way through the crowd, trying not to get noticed by the protesters. If they are protesting they must have seen the video and now must already know what Lilly, Jessica, Jack and Josh. (A/N And this is when Rose realises she almost made all 4 friends start with the letter J. BEHOLD THE J CLUB! We need to make that a thing).

Successfully she makes her way through the main entrance and to her surprise there was now a lack of people inside. Why would so many people be at the entrance? Lilly thought it was best to not question it. As she makes her way towards the desk, a young girl with two adults, assuming to be parents, stop Lilly.

"Excuse me ma'am but, are you Lilly from Ebott University?" The mother asked as she pulls out a poster of Lilly's face and "Wanted" plasted over it in red writing. A bit of Anxiety and nervousness rushes through the girl and she nods slowly and pulls her arms to herself, slightly scared.  
  
"Y-yeah, I am" she stutters out as she mentally facepalms herself for stuttering. The little kid squealed as they run and hug Lilly tightly. "I am so sorry for what happened to you miss! but I adore you channel!" the kid quickly says as they let go of Lilly who had wide eyes. Lilly's shocked expression soon shifted to a happy one as she smiled widely.

"Aweh, thank you! I really need to go to catch my flight-" she gets cut off by the father speaking. "Oh we know, we just have something else to tell you. We saw on twitter that you are going to Florida right? We understand the struggles you have been through and to help you, we have already paid for your flight and there is someone who wants to meet you. I'm not sure if you know who but you should go to Gate 7F asap" he finishes as Lilly gasps and starts shaking her hands in a cross motion.

"no no no no ,you guys really did not have to do this for me!" Lilly was speechless she didn't know what to say. Instead she sighed and nodded "But before you guys go, what are you names?" she asks as the mother smiles

"My name is Gabriella, my husband is Hayden and this little kid is named Soft. Weird name I know but it has a special meaning behind it. I can give you our numbers if you truely wish" she says as Hayden hands a piece of paper to Lilly, who gladly takes it.

"Ah thanks, I really gotta go now. I'll speak to you guys later! Goodbye!"

"See you! Have a safe flight with-" The mother stops and Lilly was out of range to hear the last part.

Lilly's POV

Who the hell is at Gate 7F? Is there going to be a murderer? Is someone going to attack me or something? Did that family just set me up for something? I groaned as I rush towards the area where I was to go onto my flight. I reach a LED sign that had the flights on. In my disappointment the Florida flight was delayed by 2 hours. I facepalm and slowly start walking to the Gate.

That family was really nice though... They should've have payed  for my flight out of pity, I have been saving up for this flight for god knows how long. Well at least I have some money to put away for now. The Ebott University must be on the news by now because every time I go past somebody, I either hear my name, Jack's or the university.

I am really glad that we exposed the university though, they deserve this shit. After what they have done to us over the past few years. They deserve to suffer. I actually do wonder what Thomas thinks about this though. We haven't spoken to each other in almost two years and now he is wanting to speak to me again. Is this a trick or something? Ugh, University really has fucked me up.

I wonder if he still has the same phone number. I doubt it because he mentioned on twitter that he had to change it for some reasons. So twitter is the only way we can communicate. Unfortunately earlier today I used up all of my data by watching some youtube videos.

I do wonder if this place has wifi though.

Pulling out my phone I click the wifi symbol and to my luck my phone connects to the wifi. Instantly I get 5 missed messages by Thomas on twitter. 'Oh boy' I thought as I clicked on them.

_**Thomas** : Lilly! I kinda didn't want to spoil it but I flew to Tennessee to see you_

_**Thomas** : I'm at the airport, the Florida flight is delayed for two hours. _

_**Thomas** : Okay I think you've ran out of data, haven't you? You haven't changed ahah._

_**Thomas** : I'm sorry if this seems a lil bit creepy but I miss you... I miss talking to you Lilly. _

_**Thomas** : Yep I am at Gate 7F. I hope a couple named Gabriella and Hayden spoke to you because they were the ones who actually paid for your fight, I helped too because I saw the part 2 to the video and I understand why you went to the Uni now. Please respond._

I quickly respond to Thomas as I approach the area where people queued for the flight. I am really nervous to see him.  I don't understand why he flew all the way out here to see me... This is just getting more confusing by the second. Slowly, I made my way to the seats but before I sat down I notice a familiar figure standing with a suicase with four unfamiliar people.

'What the? Is that Thomas?!' I couldn't hold in my excitement to see him. But again, I don't want to see him. Ugh, Lilly control your emotions! I take a deep breath and walk slowly towards the person.

Next to who I assume to be Thomas is a person who looks like a dad. He wore a blue shirt with a grey cardigan wrapped around his sholders, and pale/cream trousers with black shoes. Infront of him was a teacher-looking person who had glasses, black shirt and a tie. I could see him clearly. Next to the teacher-looking dude was a person who looked like someone right out of a disney film. He wore mostly white and a red stripe from his top right shoulder to his waist. I wonder how on earth his clothes are still white. Finally, the fourth person was someone who stood out the most. He, along with the others, had purple,pink and black hair. Black eyeshadow beneath his eyes, a dark purple hoodie that had spots of light purple and some checkered pattons dotted around his hoodie. White strings were sewn into the hoodie to give it an edgy look. His shirt was dark purple and slightly ripped in some places and he also wore black leggings/jeans that were ripped slightly. He represented an emo in my opinion.

Once I approached them, the teacher-looking dude spots me and spoke up. "Thomas, another female is approaching you and they look oddly familiar. I believe they are from that video that was posted to that video platform, what's it called?" "youtube" the emo person butted in "Ah yes, Youtube" As the teacher person stopped talking, Thomas shot around and eyes widened once he saw me.

The dad person squealed in happiness and resisted the urge to come running, by looking at his body language. Without warning, Thomas full on bolted towards me and tackled hugged me, making us fall and end up on the floor. With that happening, a snort was heard from the right of me and a slight gasp was heard from someone else.

"LILLY I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY TO SEE YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE YOU?" Thomas exclaimed as he tightly hugged me, not giving a fucking damn we were on the floor. After a few minutes of him hugging me to death, he stood up, helps me up and I awkwardly look at the four people who were now surrounding me.

"Oi Thomas, are you forgetting to introduce us to the lady? You clearly need to introduce me to her first because I am the most important" The prince person spoke dramatically as the emo person rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Princey, I think we clearly should let Thomas introduce us at the same time" the hoodied person said as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so everyone. This is my old friend, Lilly. Lilly this is Anxiety, who is the emo person. The teacher person is Logan, the dad person is Patton but you can call him dad because he doesn't shut up unless you do and  the person in white, who is very annoying at times, is Roman" Thomas says as I wave at them happily. 

The person who I suspected to be Logan, looks at us a little bit panicked as he frantically types something on his phone and shows Thomas something on the screen. I gave them a rather confused expression before Anxiety sighed and looked at Logan.

"Dude, what's the need for panicking. That's my job" he spoke as Logan shook his head and presented the phone to Anxiety, who was now next to me and was rather uncomfortable.

"Oh" he spoke as I took a glance at the screen. His phone showed that the flight was already arriving and was at the gate 10 minutes away.

With a slight smirk on my face, I gave Thomas a look and ran off with him following. In the background I could hear a "OH COME ON" from Anxiety, a "YAY RUNNING" from Patton and a groan of annoyance from Logan.

\---------------------------------------------------

**HELLLOOO PEEEPS!**

**It's meh, Rose. So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I am. ^-^ This chapter was particularly fun to create and the next chapter is going to be even better. I already have some ships set out for the story and lets say Logicality may become a thing :3**


	5. Chapter 4 - Airport shenanigans

Author's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: November 16th  
Location: Tennessee Airport.

The group bolted down the airport with Logan and Anxiety dropping behind. Anxiety and Logan clearly didn't show that they are runners due to how far they were dropping. At the front was Thomas and Lilly, almost at the next gate. With every turn they took, more people started to notice them, giving them rather strange looks. Roman and Patton, weren't that far behind either. With every person that they went past, the prince would give a wink and a finger gun, making the person give a 'wtf' look.

"Lilly, how the hell are you running so fast?!" a voice yelled out from the distance, out of breath. It was most likely Anxiety. With a slight laugh, Lilly stay responds with a "I'm sonic!" she jokes as she arrives at the gate, one or two people were already standing there.

"Well... I ran a ton in University. It was one of the only interesting thing to do, besides from trying to ignore the staff" Lilly comments as Anxiety and Logan soon catch up, looking like they were on the verge of collapsing. Anxiety looked like he was about to flip and Logan looked like he was going to pass out. A smirk appears on Roman's face as he approaches Anxiety.

"Aweh, poor Anxiety. You should really get out more, then you would be able to catch up with us" he remarks as everyone either snorts or stays silent, giving Roman a shocked look. Anxiety, after a few seconds, catches his breath , stands up straight and raises a hand, pointing at Roman's face. Lilly looks at Thomas in confusion as she only assumed that this happened all the time.

"Roman, that was kinda harsh..." She spoke quietly as she didn't want to get involved but yet she wanted to make sure she stood up for Anxiety. With a look of surprise from Roman, he sighs and backs off, still giving Anxiety a look of despair and hate. Roman did have a point that Anxiety needed to socialize and go out more.

As soon as they all calmed down, awkwardness rises up through the air and floated around everyone. Passerby even felt the awkwardness as they walked past, hardly anyone sat near the group but the didn't really care. It would make sense that nobody would really want to sit next to someone who has 4 identical looking people sitting next to each other, just different costumes and stuff.

For Lilly, she was use to awkwardness due to the amount of times she had to break the silence in University. But this time was different. This was with a friend she hasn't talked to in years and now she is sitting right next to him. Not really knowing what to say, she thinks for a second and speaks one word.

"Awkwardddd" she spoke in a slight sing song tone. Logan shrugged as Anxiety snorted, gaining a look from Patton who also senses the awkwardness.

"Okay! Since we are all Anxiety right now. Lets play a game" Patton speaks up, standing in front of us, his hands placed together and smiles widely.

"Ugh what game is it?" Anxiety speaks, looking at Patton

"Charades" everyone groans.

It didn't take even three seconds before everyone was looking at Patton, including Lilly. Patton fist bumps the air in success and starts off, not even giving the others a chance to speak or even ask to go first. This didn't really bother anyone since everyone was still in their awkward phase.

Lilly's POV

Patton starts to sit on the floor and start scooting his butt across the floor and then sit  on his knees and hands on the floor, panting. I already could guess what this was but I wanted to give the others a chance to guess first. Glancing at Thomas, he had a look of 'really?' and speaks.

"You're a cat?" Thomas asks with a hint of trying to be annoying. Patton shook his head, making everyone groan.

"THOMAS, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HE'S OBVIOUSLY A DOG! PATTON, YOU'RE A DOG RIGHT?!" Roman bursts out, speaking quickly, making everyone jump almost 4 feet in the air. The people who were nearby had smirks what were present on their faces. I swear I had seen one of them eating some popcorn. Upon looking back at the crowd that was forming, my assumption was correct. Soft from earlier was standing behind us with Gabriella and Hayden, they too were eating popcorn.

Where the hell are they getting popcorn from?! I groan as I looked back at where everyone would be doing their game and now Roman was at the stage. Seems like Patton was a dog. Pulling out a sword, he stands back and aims it at the ceiling and starts swinging it around. Wide eyes were everywhere. I look at Thomas a little worried as he looks back with me and mouths 'he has never hurt anyone with it, don't worry. It's fake' I give him a slow nod and continue to watch him.

"Roman, are you a knight?" I ask as he shook his head. Patton smirks and interrupts "no but he is a day!" We all groan at the joke and I facepalm, giving him a look of disapproval and a smirk.

"Oi! You're smiling!" Patton retorts

"I am and I hate it" I respond, making everyone either smile or laugh a little

Roman continued to do his sword swinging as Logan sighs in surrender and speaks.

"You're yourself defeating a dragon witch" he said as Roman nodded rapidly and ushered Logan to stand up.  
  
As Logan began his mini performance, my eyes glance at the time and just when that happens, the gate to the plane opens. A sigh of relief is seen on Thomas, Logan and Anxiety's face as a plane attendant walks out and starts getting people together to line up. As we all stand up, the crowd that was once there ,disappears.

'What the...' I thought as I look around rapidly and notice that only us and 10 other people were in the line now. Where the hell did they all go? Was I seeing things? Am I going insane? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I am, that University sure did fuck me up. My breathing quickens as I look frantically for Hayden and Gabriella who just left.

My vision starts to turn blurry as I look around, trying to find somebody. The room was empty, nobody was present. Where is Thomas?! Where is Anxiety and Patton? Within a few seconds a hand was placed on my shoulder as I was snapped back to reality.

"Uhm, Lilly. Are you okay?" Thomas asked rather concerned, as he waves a hand in front of me, snapping me out of thought. I blink and suddenly nod. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thought I saw something. Like did you guys see a crowd earlier?" Logan looks at me with a confused expression and shook his head. Patton shakes his head too with Anxiety.

Yep, I really am going insane. As I take a deep breath, I notice the line start to move to board the plane. Is this really going to be when I start going crazy? A hand was placed on my shoulder and a dark voice speaks rather intimidatingly.

**_"Don't worry Lilly. You aren't going to go insane- Yet"_ **

_**\---------------------------------------** _

_A/N_

_HELLO PEOPLE!_

_I thought I should a lil bit of suspicion in the story and add a little bit of mystery. I hope you enjoyed when the guys played Charades XD That was literally last minute thought ideas. I have some plans for the next chapter. Don't worry depressing stuff won't keep happening. The next chapter is gonna be rather cute and pretty hillarious._

_If you have any suggestions, comment below <3_


	6. Chapter 5 - The flight isn't so peaceful...

Author's POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 16th November  
Location: On a plane to Florida

As quick as it came, the figure left. Leaving the girl rather shaken from the encounter, what the hell was that? Who was that? Despite the worried and concerned looks Thomas was giving the girl, she decides to put on a smile and wave it off. Telling him it was just a flashback from University. With a bit of uncertainty, Thomas shakes it off and continued to board the plane. Very few people were actually boarding the plane. Flights from Tennessee were very rare due to the funds the airport company has. Also not many people actually want to travel out of the state.

But for Lilly, it was an escape from a hell she has been trapped in for almost 2 years. She was freaking glad she was out. Despite the horrible memories that may come later one, she was ready to accept that every action is always going to have its cons to it. (A/N this is so true). With every step the girl took, a small bit of dread and guilt escaped from her and was replaced with relief and happiness. Even though she seen a suspicious thing earlier, she wasn't going to let that control her and get her down!

As the girl approaches the inside of the airplane, Thomas turns around and stops the group, gaining a few very confused looks from everyone. Anxiety looked rather fed up and wanting to go home and listen to his music. Logan wasn't really bothered by the situation but kept saying that if they want to get to Florida on time, they have to start moving. Patton was still as excited as ever and Roman was just complaining about how this delay is going to ruin his chances of getting more beauty sleep. Of course, nobody really payed attention to him.

"Alright guys, who wants to sit next to who? Cus we're going to be on the plane for rather a long time" Thomas states as we all started looking at each other. Roman and Patton both look at Lilly and she looked at Thomas for a solution. Logan didn't really look bothered. With a long sigh, Thomas gives in.

"Anxiety, would you mind sitting next to Lilly? I know you don't like being next to people and you prefer to be alone but I believe that this plane will get full soon. Also you two are practically almost the same, well conversation wise. So I think you two will get along very well. You guys also know what Patton is like on flights. So Logan and Roman, you two will need to sit next to each other. I'll stay will Patton. Is everyone fine with this?" A slightly worried look was on Anxiety's face as he sighs in defeat.

"Fine" was his answer.

Before Thomas got to hear the other's answers, they were all already sat down on the plane. Leaving, Anxiety, Thomas and Lilly to sit down last. Thomas rushes over to where Patton was and was disappointed that he didn't get the window seat. With shame, he sits down and puts on his seat belt. Patton gives a happy look as he starts talking to Thomas about some dad jokes he had found lately. Now Thomas was regretting his decision of sitting next to Patton.

Lilly looks at Anxiety and offers for him to sit next to the wall without a window. With a bit of hesitation he scoots through the seats and sits down, immediately putting on his headphones and pulling up his hood so he didn't have to talk to anyone. Lilly soon sat down afterwards and sighs as she looks at him with a bit of nervousness. This will be okay, right? She didn't really know what she was going to do for the rest of the flight. The flight was going to be the death of her, she always likes talking to people but ever since University, she has started to fear it.

A bit of time passes and the door of the plane closes. Everyone was ready for takeoff but before the plane took off the announcement began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to Tennessee Airlines. Thank you all for joining us for this evening and I would like to give you all a simple protocol. Before we set off, we would like to inform you that at the back of the plane is the toilets and please make sure you have the toilet seat down when you flush because you do not want to end up in the toilet *laughter*. As I was saying, drinks and food will be provided every hour. So when we take off, the food trolley will be around to all of you"

The airline attendant continue to ramble on about safety. Most of this stuff everyone knows by now. As the attendant was almost done, a slight snore was heard from the left of Lilly. A slight smirk forms on her cheek as she starts to poke Anxiety who had fallen asleep. It isn't wasn't effective. A look of disappointment forms on her face as she decides to poke him a little harder on his cheek.

With a few more attempts, Anxiety finally woke up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" he snaps with a bit of anger in his voice. Lilly points to his headphones and then gestures to her ears and then the speaker above her. She mouthes 'listen'. He gives her a look of confusion (A/N I ALMOST WROTE 'LOOK OF EXPLOSION' FML). Lilly sighs and then starts pointing at the headphones again and gestures to pull them off. With a smirk, Anxiety answers with "I don't understand" which causes her to groan and reach for the headphone herself and pull them down.

"Dude, I said take them off because you need to listen to the freaking annoucement" she says, raising her voice a little with a bit of a sarcastic tone which makes Anxiety snigger. Lilly's anger started to show as she took a deep breath and thought 'how on earth am I supposed to put up with this idiot?'.

"I heard you, I already know what they say. It's not like we've flown with Thomas 40 times before" he responds causing Lilly's mouth to go 'oh'

An idea pops into Anxiety's head and turns around to Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, what do you think'll happen if the engines fail? Do you think the plane will crash today?" Anxiety asked causing Thomas to give him a slightly scared look. Lilly also gives him it too. Patton, who was next to Thomas, rapidly shakes his head as he attempts to cover Thomas' ears and give Anxiety a 'don't you dare hurt my son' look. Patton begins to try and convince Thomas everything will be okay.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Are you wanting to scare us all?" Lilly growls as she was now on the verge of slapping Anxiety.

"I was feeling good today man" Thomas spoke with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm Thomas' literal Anxiety. It's what I do" Anxiety says as he places his headphones back on his head and continues to listen to his music.

Slowly, the plane starts to move with a slight jolt at the start and speed kicking in a little. After a few seconds the plane starts to tilt, indicating that the plane has started to lift and take off. A slight bit of Anxiety was shown on Lilly's face but she smiled it off.

Currently, she was thinking about the people who were still in Tennessee. How is Jessica, Josh and Jack going to be when Lilly is gone for a while? Part of her hoped that they would be okay and help try and reshape the university that she use to go to and part of her didn't really care much because she was hoping to start a new life in Florida. Maybe she could move in with Thomas? She hasn't really asked him about that yet. 

Ever since Lilly met Thomas again, thoughts of asking Thomas to stay with him and the sides started to surface. Knowing Lilly, she has been really scared to ask a few things due to her Anxiety but she knew that she had to ask soon before she is asked to leave and live with her parents. Which she didn't even want. Lilly didn't really like her parents since they haven't really been that supportive over her. When she was at the University she hadn't got even a single text from them asking if she was okay. This was basically the point when she hated them with a passion..

~Time skip brought to you by Virgil's comedy sweater show~

It had been 4 hours into the flight and the Sides, Lilly and Thomas are almost bored out of their minds. Lilly has been writing a few things on her phone and drawing a few things too. There was an occasional "You okay?" from Lilly and Anxiety nodding with a confused look on his face. He doesn't really get many people asking if he was okay.

Thomas however was editing a video on his laptop and it was a Sanders Sides video. Since Patton was sitting next to him, he had been asking questions about how the video was going to turn out, who was shown more, who's going to be in the next video and such. Thomas didn't really respond much. Since Patton was being Patton, he did ask to help create the script and if he did get an opinion on it, it was filled with dad jokes. Thomas had to stop him before it was too late.

The most iconic part of the flight had to be when a small kid, around 10, came over to Lilly and asked her for her autograph. Anxiety was pretty surprised but not too surprised because a few times he had been asked to get a picture with someone, and everyone knows how that would have turned out. After the kid got Lilly's autograph, a very awkward moment occured. The kid had asked Lilly if she and Anxiety were dating. This had resulted in the two burst out in.

"NO NO NO! We aren't dating! Thomas had forced us to sit together" Lilly has said before Anxiety

"Nope, we aren't even friends. She's too boring for me. I just was forced to sit next to her. She's not worth my time" Was Anxiety's response.

Lilly was slightly hurt but it but she didn't really care much. She had gotten use to hearing this due to the University. She looks away from Anxiety and practically stopped trying to talk to him after that. Lilly was use to people using her and lying to her so she made her own way of telling people she hates them.

Now it was 5 hours into the flight. Lilly pulls out her phone and begins to type away at her 2nd favorite social media. Tumblr. She had been recently obsessed over looking at shower thoughts, random fanart from social media and dad jokes. (patton would be proud). Since she wasn't able to go on the internet she went into her notepad app and began adding to her diary thing she had created in University. The diary had consisted of 2 years of notes. Every time Anxiety attempted to read it, she'd hide it from him. Lilly didn't need him to invade her personal space.

As she was typing, a poke was received by Anxiety which she ignored. Part of her wanted to make sure he felt bad for what he said but part of her didn't really want to ignore him. Instead she just continued to type on her phone.

A few pokes later, she groans and looks at Anxiety.

"What?" she asked as she notices he surprisingly had his headphones off. A slight smile formed on his face as he presents his phone and points to the screen. It presented the notepad app and some text.

'Hey Lilly... I couldn't help but notice you have been pretty quiet. I'm sorry about earlier. I was kind of harsh but I am always like that, you kinda need to get use to it. If I have offended you, I am sorry. You've have just been looking so pissed off. If looks could kill, so many people would be dead by now. That university must have fucked you up huh?"

She re-reads the message a few more time and looks up at him a couple of times in slight surprise. A slight worried look was on his face as he sighed with relief when she nods and he pulls the phone away.

"Heh, I'm fine. Just was a little hurt from what you said earlier. It's no big deal though" Lilly spoke with a shrug as Anxiety shook his head in disagreement.

"Nah, it's a big deal. I know you went though some emotional trauma from that University. Once another bad thing happens, it all just snowballs from there. I know. I cannot let this go, knowing I hurt someone" Anxiety spoke rather quietly as she looks at him with a confused look.

"You're talking to someone who is literally Anxiety. I can practically read you like a book. That isn't the only thing bothering you right?" Lilly goes silent and looks down at her lap like it's the most interesting thing in the world right now. She started to remember what happened earlier before they all got on the plane.

Some parts of her were telling her to not tell him about the figure she saw earlier. What would he think of her if she told him? Will the figure come back if she said what happened. Lilly didn't want to be reminded of the figure. 'fuck it' she thought as she looks at anxiety and takes a deep breath.

"Well... earlier, I had a hallucination that everyone just suddenly disappeared, that everyone was just... gone. It was all empty. I saw a dark figure with some others behind them. When we boarded the plane the figure came back and told me 'You aren't going insane....yet' to me. Now I'm freaking scared." Lilly spoke as she starts to panic a little but manages to control it.

Anxiety's expression shifted as he clenches his fist and starts to growl

"Did you see a face?" he says, his voice becoming monotone.

Lilly shakes her head "Why did you change your expression all of a sudden?" Lilly asks rather concerned and a bit worried.

Anxiety's expression doesn't change and he looks at Lilly again but more serious. "If you see anyone like that, even if they seem fishy. If you see anything off about any of us Sides or any dark aura. Tell me. Something is playing up again" his eyes shifted and slightly closes as his facial expression was still angry.

Even Roman felt the shift in the mood. As he looks back, he smiles a little and waves as he shows an Image of a cat dabbing. It slightly cheers Lilly up but still presented a scared expression.

"I thought this flight was going to be peaceful..." she whispers as her head looks down and her shoulders tense up. Lilly didn't know what was going on. She just got out of a shitty situation, she didn't need to be in another.

"Lilly, it's alright. Don't worry much about it okay? It's going to be okay. Us sides are going to be here if anything does happen. We kinda have an idea of what is going on but I'd rather keep this quiet for now. Lets not tell the others about what you saw until I get to the bottom of this. You're a strong lass from what I've heard from Thomas" he wrapped an arm around her and smiles.

"We should talk about this when we are back home" he says as Lilly nods.

He is at least trying, right?

\-------------------------------------

OH MY GOD FINALLY I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!!!

This is like 2132 words and I am freaking glad I have finished. There is still more to do but I hope you like this ^-^

Things are gonna get better in the next chapter. I promise <3

If you have any ideas for when they land in florida or what happens when they get to Thomas' house. Please let me know because I kinda need some ideas XD

Edit: THIS IS ALMOST 3K WORDS. AAAHHHHHHH


	7. Chapter 6 - Old friend and Returning home

Authors POV

Year: 2015  
Date: 17th November  
Location: Thomas's house

With groaning and annoyance forming ever so quickly, Elizabeth was busy cleaning Thomas' house. She has been asked to get the place prepared for when the sides and Thomas arrive back home. Elizabeth has been a childhood friend of Thomas' and like Lilly, she also has a YouTube channel that has 4.1 million subscribers. She was proud of what she has accomplished.  
As Elizabeth was cleaning the living room a 'ding' comes from her phone, which causes her to stop picking stuff up and check her phone. With a sigh of relief she was glad it was from Thomas. It had read:

_"Hey Elizabeth! Would you be able to drive to the airport and pick us up? We are an hour away"_

With quick movements she replies and continues her cleanup work. After a few minutes the house was finally spotless. The most of the mess she had to clean up was in the living room due to the previous movie night they all had together. Now a new person was going to come, this was going to result in even more hard work. Before she leaves she thinks before sending Roman a text.

'Hey Roman'

Pressing send, she stands up, walks to her car and starts heading towards the airport where the guys would be landing. During the drive she starts thinking to herself about what could happen next, she hasn't spoken to Lilly ever since Lilly went to College. During those years, the only information she had gotten about Lilly is through Thomas and when she stopped getting information about her, she became rather worried.

Did they have an argument? Did something happen to Lilly? Is Thomas hiding something? No matter what is was. Elizabeth still was glad Thomas was okay. Once she had got the news about Ebott University, she was extremely shocked. Elizabeth didn't know that Lilly was the person in the university but once Thomas told her, she was devastated.

As Elizabeth arrived at the airport, a group of protesters were there. After they heard about Lilly's arrival in florida, quite a few people arrived. Some news reporters were outside waiting for her as well. With a sigh of annoyance, Elizabeth gets out of her car and heads out of her car and towards the entrance. Pushing through the people was like pushing a heavy crate that had a bunch of old books in.

_BZZZZZZ_

Elizabeth's phone buzzes as she receives another text from Thomas.

' _Heya! We are 5 minutes away now. Please meet us at gate 7A'_

Putting her phone away, Elizabeth journeys through the airport and heads towards the gate. As she wanders though the building, a few posters and newspapers about Ebott University were put up throughout the Airport.

A part of Elizabeth wasn't very confident with meeting Lilly again. After being apart for many years sure does play a big impact. Part of her was wondering if Lilly still remembers her, but she understood that Lilly might not due to her experiences at the University.

As she heads towards the gate the was supposed to be at, some voices became clear. "Thank god that journey is over. Lilly are you ready to come back to your home land?" that voice... was that Thomas? How are they back already? How on earth did 5 minutes pass so quickly? Maybe the author just wants to be lazy.

(A/N hehe 4th wall break)

Elizabeth's POV

Did Thomas just mention, Lilly? Ugh, I forgot that she was going to be with them! As I approach the gate the familiar bodies of Thomas and the sides approach. They look exhausted, I don't blame them. Tennessee is pretty far from florida. Thomas must have had to put up with Roman's antics during the flight. He always sings every time we are all on a trip.

"Hey guys!" I wave to them as they all turn their heads in my direction. The first person to respond was Thomas. "Heya! God that flight was torture" he groans as he walks over with no care. A slight smile was on his face as he looks behind him. "OH! I forgot, Lilly is here!" he steps to the side to reveal Lilly and Anxiety talking.

"LILLY?!" I exclaim with wide eyes, she has changed! How has she changed so much? That University really has took its toll on her. Within four seconds, she notices me and almost drops her phone in shock. Slight tears formed in her eyes as she full on bolts it towards me, leaving Anxiety looking as confused as ever.

In two seconds we were both on the floor, hugging. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!" She exclaimed as her hug tightened and her dark purple hair flowed into her face. Her hair was almost like Thomas' and her outfit seemed pretty goth like.

When we were in college, she always wore dark stuff. There has been a few occasions where me, her and Thomas wore bright stuff all day in summer, at the end of that day Thomas almost ended up with a black eye due to the frustration from Lilly. She has always hated wearing really bright stuff. But I don't mind it. If she feels like herself in the clothing, I accept it.

After a few seconds, Lilly lets go and a "She did that to me in Tennessee" comes from Thomas as he smirks with a 'revenge' look. I stick my tongue out at Thomas as he returned it with a playful glare. Looking back at Lilly, she dusts herself off as she pulls out her phone to check something.

"Lilly, Y'know... I was so worried when I saw the video about Ebott University. I did what I could to help the video go viral. Me and Thomas shared it with out subscribers but I worried it wouldn't be enough" I admitted as a look of sympathy rose on Lilly's face. She hugged me again as she muttered a few things in my ear.

"Anyway! Thank you! Thomas had told me he was worried sick about me. You should've seen how many messages I was sent by him" she spoke as she playfully glares at him and looks back at me "But anyway! Everything should be okay for now. I'm getting forced by the sides to stay with you guys until I'm able to get a place of my own" Lilly sighs as she leans against the wall.

Author's POV (Cus I cannot do first person POV properly XD ~Rose)

"Lil do you want to stay with me instead? i mean i live next door anyway" Elizabeth offers as the other girl shrugged a little. Roman, hearing the conversation, walks over.

"You should Lilly! You should stay with Liz until we get everything set up in our house. Besides, you have no idea how messy it is at the moment" Roman butted in, gaining a look of surrender from Lilly.

After a while the group finally decide on sleeping arrangements. They have all decided that the room next to Thomas' and Anxiety will be Lilly's room when the house is tidied. Patton offered to bake some cookies when they all return home, obviously Logan had intervened and said that he would have to watch Patton because the last time Patton created something, he created a fire in the kitchen. Due to their luck, they had manged to put the fire out before it created any major damage.

Lilly sat in the car, listening to her music and thinks back to the earlier events. She was happy that she finally got back with her old friends but part of her felt a bit empty and broken due to the Univeristy. She felt like she was missing something after a while. The University has made her loose some trust in some people but she still had a little bit of hope left in her.

On the drive to the house, Thomas and Roman were discussing something, Lilly couldn't quite here what their conversation was about but she was confident it was about her and Elizabeth. Speaking of Elizabeth, she was sitting next to Lilly, messaging Lilly random things. Halfway through the ride, Lilly's data runs out, causing her to groan in annoyance.

Roman was listening to disney music on his headphones since everyone declined his request of having it on the radio. Anxiety and Patton went in another car so they didn't have to put up with the bickering from Roman.

Patton and Anxiety decided to attempt to tell ghost stories. As everyone knows, Anxiety won. It took around the rest of the trip for Patton to feel comfortable again. With a hint of guilt, Anxiety decided to attempt to say some dad jokes, even though they weren't that good, Patton enjoyed them.


End file.
